LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home playing around with the infants) Alex: Woo! Erin: *Picks up an infant* Soooo cute! ???: *Giggle* Jessica: If this isn't a break I don't know what is! Uraraka: Yeah this is just what we need to unwind after all that's happened! Rose: I know right? Emily: And it's in the cutest way possible! Lenny: Sure is! Rebecca: *Holding an infant* I've never seen one of these guys in the flesh. Erin: Oh they're great! Emily: They're like normal babies, but cuter! Rebecca: Hmm.... (Rebecca pets the Targhul's head) ???: *Happy hum* Rebecca: You like that huh little guy? ???: *Nods* Rebecca: Heh. Cute. ???: Wow guys look! (A few infants are seen holding Slimer's slime) ???: Poke the slime! It moves! ???: *Pokes* Whoa no way! Slimer: *giggles* ???: It's like jell-o! ???: *Poking* I know! Slimer: K-Kids take it easy! That tickles! ???: Huh? ???: Wait what? Slimer: Yeah! ???: Oh. ???: Weird. ???: But cool! (The infants keep poking the slime) Slimer: *Giggle* Batty: Making friends huh Slimy? Slimer: Y-Yes! *Giggles* Little cutes l-love my slime! Batty: Who doesn't love your slime? Slimer: *Giggle* O-Oh Batty! Batty: *Smile* (Team Ace and JNPR comes out) Jin: What is going on out- WHAT THE?!?! Blake H: *Walks out* Huh- HOLY CRAP!!! Alex: Oh hey guys! Erin: Welcome to Infant Central! Devon: W-What?? Jason: How many are in here?? Raynell: All of them! Henry: DUDE WHAT?!? Nora: SO MANY CUTE BABIES!! Blake H: What the hell?? Jason: Welp, I'm not gonna miss this! (Jason goes in to play with the infants) Jin: Wow everyone sure likes these- (Suddenly Rocky runs by them, with Infants on his back) ???: YAAAAY! ???: THIS IS FUN!!! Rocky: *Happy barking* Jin:....Wow. Devon: Well uhh, wanna play guys? Jaune: S-Sure. Blake H: Not so bad. (The group goes to play. The scene then shows an infant approaching Batty) ???: Hey! Batty: Hm? ???: *Holds up slime* Wanna play with it? *Smile* Batty: Sure! (Batty starts to poke at the slime) Slimer: *Giggling* BATTY!! Batty: Hehe! (Batty continues poking) Batty: Hm, they're right. It is like jell-o. Slimer: C-Come on Batty have mercy! I already have like fifteen different infants poking at my slime! Batty: Aww but I love your slime Slimy! Slimer: *Giggle* P-Please? Batty: Aww okay. (Batty hands the slime back to the infant) ???: Yay! (The infant goes to play with the slime) Slimer: *Giggling* I-I don't know how much more tickling I can take but I don't wanna upset the babies. Batty: Oh you'll be fine Slimy. (Some infants look up to see Fang hanging out in another corner of the room) ???: What's that? ???: I don't know. Fang:..... ???: Can we touch it? ???: Its too far away. Fang:..... ???: Its kinda creepy the way its just staring at us. ???: You think it wants something? Fang:..... (Suddenly Craig comes up) Craig: Hey kids. ???: Oh! You're Mich and Clark's friend! ???: Hey! Craig: That I am! What's going over here? ???: *Points up* We're trying to figure out what that thing is. Fang:..... Craig: Oh that's Fang! He's my pet spider. ???: Pet spider? Craig: Yeah. Don't worry. He's super friendly! He'd never bite anyone! ???: Really? Craig: You want meet him? ???: Okay. ???: Sure. Craig: *Holds out hand* Come here Fang! (Fang goes and crawls onto Craig's hand) Craig: Here he comes! Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts